User blog:Pikazilla/What would happen if DC and Marvel characters were Yugioh cards?
Note: As seen with archtypes and ‘rival monsters’ throughout Yugioh: having inferior stats doesn’t automatically make cards inferior overall, especially if cards can be combed together. Stats I make here are not me making any declaration (direct nor indirect) about which franchise is ‘better’. Side note: Composite Superman and Combo Man are fusions. Superman Type: Light/Warrior Level 12 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Normal Monster Batman Type: Dark/Warrior Level 10 ATK: 500 DEF: 1000 Effect Monster (Bat Credit Card): Once per turn: if this monster is attacked, you can activate one Trap Card from your deck with “Bat” in its name. If this card attacks your opponent directly, set 1 Trap Card from your deck to the field. Wonder Woman Type: Earth/Warrior (sculpted from clay) Level 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2500 Effect Monster (Lasso of Truth): Once per turn: You can activate one of these effects; *Target 1 Set Card, reveal it, then return it to its original position. *Both players reveal their hands. Flash Type: Light/Electric Level 10 ATK: 1500 DEF: 0 Effect Monster (Faster than Light): You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This face-up card on the field is returned to the owner's hand during the End Phase of your turn. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. Green Arrow Type: Earth/Warrior Level 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 Effect Monster (Tornado Arrow): Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them. Lobo Type: Dark/Zombie Level 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000 Effect Monster (Banned from Heaven & Hell): If this card is in the GY: you can pay 2000 LP, special summon this monster to your side of the field. Lex Luthor Lv1 (Lex Luthor without any armor) Type: Dark/Rock (Kryptonite) Level 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 100 Effect Monster (Loves Green): Before damage calculation, if this card attacks or is attacked by a monster with “Super” in their name: Destroy that monster. During your Standby Phase: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 “Lex Luthor LV6” from your hand or Deck. Lex Luthor Lv6 (Lex’s small Warsuit) Level 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Effect Monster (Green with Envy): All monsters with “Super” in their name has their ATK and DEF halved. During your Standby Phase: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 “Lex Luthor LV10” from your hand or Deck. Lex Luthor Lv10 (Lex’s Giant Warsuit) Level 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3500 Effect Monster (Kryptonite Armor): Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Lex Luthor Lv6". All monsters with “Super” in their name has their ATK and DEF halved. Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a monster with “Super” in their name: Destroy that monster. Joker Type: Dark/Fiend Level 10 ATK: 1000 DEF: 500 Effect Monster (Laugh With Me): Pay 3000 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases or destroy this card. During your End Phase: Destroy all other face-up cards on the field. Darkseid Level 12 Type: Dark/Divine Beast 4000 ATK 4000 DEF Effect Monster (Boom Tube/Omega Beams): You can pay half your Life Points, Special Summon this monster. When this card is Normal Summoned, target 1 card on the field and activate one of these effects; *Send that card back to the owner’s hand. *Send that card to the GY. *Banish that card. Doomsday Level 12 Type: Dark/Zombie 4500 ATK 4500 DEF Effect Monster (Can’t Kill Me The Same Way Twice): When this card is destroyed by Battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 5000 Life Points; Special Summon it during your next turn's Standby Phase. If Special Summoned this way: This Monster cannot be Destroyed by Battle, and any Monster who Battles this card is Destroyed after Damage Calculation. When this card is destroyed by a Card Effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 5000 Life Points; Special Summon it during your next turn's Standby Phase. If Special Summoned this way: when a Card Effect is activated: negate the Effect activation, and if you do, destroy it. Spiderman Level 6 Type: Wind/Insect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 Effect Monster (Spidey’s Web): Once per turn, target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; so long as this monster remains on the field, that targeted monster cannot declare an attack. Captain America Level 10 Type: Light/Warrior ATK: 1500 DEF: 4000 Effect Monster (Protector of America): This card is changed to Defense Position when it is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned successfully. This card can attack while it is in Defense Position. If this card attacks while in Defense Position, apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation. Ironman Level 10 Type: Light/Machine ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Effect Monster (Suit Change): Once per turn, you can pay 2000 LP to equip 1 “Ironman Armor” card from your deck to this card. Ironman Armor: Hulkbuster Equip Card: Increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 1000. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. Hulk Level 12 Type: Earth/Fiend ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Effect Monster (You Wouldn’t Like Me When I’m Angry): During each of your Standby Phases: This card gains 500 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases: This card loses 1500 ATK if there are no monsters on your opponent’s side of the field. When this card declares an attack: This card gains 500 ATK. Wolverine Level 10 Type: Earth/Beast-Warrior ATK: 3000 DEF: 4000 Effect Monster (Unkillable): This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Ghost Rider Level 10 Type: Fire/Zombie ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Effect Monster (Penance Stare): This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by Light or Divine monsters. Once per turn: you can Target 1 Non-Light monster on the field: Banish that target. Kingpin Level 6 Type: Dark/Warrior ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Effect Monster (The Kingpin Always Holds the Trump Card): If this card is on the field: you can activate Trap Cards from your hand. Venom Symbiote Level 3 Type: Dark/Reptile (I just don’t want to make another FIEND and Aliens are Reptiles) ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Union Monster: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "Spiderman” or “Eddie Brock" as an Equip Spell Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points, and the equipped monster’s Attribute becomes Dark. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.) Eddie Brock Level 3 Type: Earth/Warrior ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Effect Monster: If “Venom Symbiote” is equipped to this card, increase this card’s ATK and DEF by 2000. Thanos Level 12 Type: Dark/Fiend 4000 ATK 4000 DEF Effect Monster: Once per turn: put 1 Infinity Stone Counter on this card. You can remove 5 Infinity Stone Counters on this card, equip one Infinity Gauntlet from your deck to this card. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of an Equip Card. Infinity Gauntlet Equip Card: This card cannot be added from the Deck except from the effect of “Thanos”. This card’s Type becomes Divine Beast and its Attribute becomes Divine. Destroy the equipped monster at the End Phase. Once per turn: You can toss a coin. ● Heads: Destroy all Monster Cards on the field other than this Equipped Monster. ● Tails: Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on the field other than this card. Galactus Level 12 Type: Divine/Fiend 5000 ATK 5000 DEF Satisfied Hunger: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 2000 ATK. If a Field Card is destroyed, destroy 1 other card on the field. The Presence (or) The One Above All Type: Divine/Creator God Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 5 Level 12 DC (or) Marvel monsters. This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. The player that Special Summons this card wins the Duel. Category:Blog posts